Jack's Lilttle Guardian
by Raven the Mortal Elf
Summary: This is a sequal to Winter Frost? Jack Frost's child will help spread fear around the world, or will they. Summary Sucks, Read/ Review. NO TROLLS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Xanna Frost. Black hair and mysterious, ice blue eyes, like my parents. And in one day I'll be fourteen.

My parents are Jack and Winter Frost. Both winter Guardians, and patrons of Fun. I love magic, and will sometimes when I don't want to talk to my parents will turn my room into a beach. I know I'm evil, aren't I.

When I was five I heard this conversation that now makes me cry.

"Jack, you and Winter can't have kids," it was Santa who was shouting at him.

"Why?" my dad asked, "Why can't we?" I guess now that the Guardians never knew about me.

"Because it could either kill Winter, or it'll start helping Pitch spread Fear around the world." A bunny explained. I now know that the bunny is Bunnymund.

My mother never said anything; to them it must have looked like she was thinking. She was thinking alright, thinking about me.

"When would it start helping Pitch?" she asked.

"When it's fourteen," Bunnymund said.

"Why that age?" my father asked.

"We don't know," Santa said, "it's what Man in Moon decided."

My dad lied straight through his teeth, "Alright, no children."

Now, I figured out that I wasn't supposed to be born and that I'll go evil. Got to love life, huh.

I walk out of my room and on to the roof where I've made a little room for all of my magic, the magic that gets me in trouble. I've stolen a tooth container from the Tooth Fairy, to put my baby teeth, two Easter eggs, one painted, one not, a doll from Santa, and a vial of dream sand from Sandman. I keep it here so my parents can't find it, plus this is my private room. I took these things so that I could have something the normal children have that I couldn't have.

It's just not fair, I would say to myself.

I walked down to the ballroom my father made last week. He's always changing the house.

When I get there I realized that I should have stayed in my room.

"Jack," Santa said, "who's that?"

My dad looked behind me and I saw fury growing in his eyes, "She's someone that you shouldn't have seen."

I look down in shame. I didn't realize that they would be over to day.

"I'm sorry," I said. There would be no backing out of this. My mother came and put her arms around me, and I looked up. Another mistake I made in a row.

"Her eyes," Tooth Fairy said, "they look just like Jack and Winter's eyes."

"She's my daughter," before he said that he stroked his white goatee.

"What!?" Bunnymund yelled, "We told you that Man in Moon said that you couldn't have kids

"You told us when she was five," my mother told them, matter- a- fact.

"She's coming with us," Santa said, grabbing my arm.

Sandman was trying to point at a crystal my dad put in when they had meetings here, and new Guardians could be found out.

He finally gave up at being nice and throw a snow ball in Santa's face. When Santa was hit he grip on my arm tighten.

"What?" he asked sharply at Sandman and he pointed at the crystal, which was rising and taking form.

"A new Guardian," Tooth gasped as she fluttered towards it, "Please, let it be girl."

Sandman made a woman appear in his sand. She had long hair and in her hand she held a dream.

"Dreamer," Bunnymund said, "a little crazy, but it might be."

They waited in silent and Santa let go of my arm. The crystal took shape of high heel and a skirt, that looked like mine, a staff, that looked like my parents, a shirt, looked like mine, it was getting pretty scary now. Finally it got to the face and it look exactly like me.

"What?" Tooth looked at me, with surprise, "We were warned about her, but now we have to trust her with the lives of children?"

"Center," Bunnymund said, "what is it?"

"Wh… what?" I stuttered.

"What holds you close," Santa explained, "Fun and Beauty hold's your parents, Wonder hold's me. So what about you?" his eyes grow furious.

"I don't know," I got scared and flew into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Xanna?" my mother knocked on the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but she still came in, "They still scare you, don't they?"

I nodded and lad my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me, "Why was Santa so mean towards me?"

"Because your someone he was told to fear," my mother looked over at the clock as it flashed 12:00, "Happy Fourteenth," she smiled like it was a good thing.

"Why are they scared of me?" I started to cry.

"They're scared of you, because they were told to be," my dad walked in and handed me a package, "Happy Birthday, sweetie." The package was as long as their staves, and as skinny theirs.

I opened it and it was a staff!

"Thank you," was all I could say. Now I looked exactly like the girl in the crystal.

"I would have you run your first rounds with us," he said, "but that might not be such a great idea, now." He rubbed my head and I got up.

"Can… can I show you two something?"I asked.

"Of course," my mother said, "anything at all."

I got up and lead them to my private room, and showed them everything.

"Why did you take this stuff?" my father asked.

"To have what the children have," I sighed.

I saw Sandman throw the snowball before they did. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Sandy," my mother said coolly, but she was furious at them all.

He made a sad face in his sand, and although he couldn't say I knew he was asking for forgiveness. I got on my knees and hugged him.

"Accepted," I said and got back on my feet. He made a cake and the number 14, "Thank you."

"Runs," my dad said, he was already in the air, "Sorry, Xan, but I have to go."

"Could I just fly with you?" I looked at him.

"Sure, why not." He grabbed his staff and handed me mine.

My mother said never let anyone but us hold the staff. Number 1 rule.

"Let's go," I smiled.

We flew up, leaving my mother talking to Sandman in snow patterns, so fast that you couldn't see what pictures they were making.

"Dad," I said, "how do they know each other so well?"

He slowed down so that he was right next to me, "Her mother, Dreamer, makes the Dream Sand. I think Sandman really likes Dreamer, too."

"So, I don't know any of my family?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, my family's dead and your mother," he stopped to think for a second, "well we don't talk about her father or mother a lot."

We flew over his favorite town and he said he had to make a stop.

"Jamie," he said when he got there.

"Jack it's good to see you," there was a man with chestnut hair.

"Jamie, you might not see what I mean," my dad started to say, "but remember how fourteen years ago I said that I would introduce to the people who are my life?"

"Yeah, why?"

My dad wrapped his arm around me, "This is Xanna, and she's my daughter. Her mother's name is Winter and she at our house."

"Well, Xanna," he stuck his hand out towards me, and took it, "it's nice to meet you."

"You as well," I said, I didn't want to talk to him, "Daddy, could I start flying again?"

"Sure," my dad said, he was mainly talking to Jamie.

I started to fly around making the snow sparkly, when I saw a flame come crashing down. I rushed over and saw it was in the shape of a body.

"Are…are you okay," I asked, it was a boy with charcoal black hair and was wearing an orange shirt, orange jeans, and blue shoes. He was dress like a flame.

"Help…" he muttered he was losing consciousness, "he's coming for you Xanna."

"How do you know my name?" I was a little scared but mainly for him.

"I know everything about you, dearie."


End file.
